


Pathetic Boss Fights and Awesome First Dates

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Sam is Sigyn [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Gabriel, Boss Fights, First Dates, Fixing Heaven, Gabriel's a badass, Metatron is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: The team gathers together to take on Metatron, open up Heaven, and somehow find a little time to have fun as well. Just another typical day with the Winchesters, basically.





	1. Chapter 1

One would think that tricking the Scribe of God, the one being that was ruling in a mostly empty Heaven right now and was juiced up on the Word of God from the angel tablet, one would think that doing that might actually prove to be difficult. Metatron had proved to be a force to be reckoned with so far. He’d manipulated them all and screwed them over. He’d held all the power. Or, at least, he had _before_. Before they’d gained an archangel on their team.

Yet setting up a trap for Metatron was easy enough. They appealed to the beings need to put on a show and his need to gloat. Instead of sending Castiel out someplace to be the proverbial bait, the Winchesters went with their ex-angel to a perfect secluded place that was out in the open in the middle of nowhere. It was a field near the edge of a forest. No humans in sight. If anything went down out here, they wouldn’t have to worry about any nearby casualties.

The original plan had been for Castiel to be their bait, for his presence to draw Metatron since Castiel and Gabriel had figured that Scribe wouldn’t be able to resist gloating. But Sam and Dean had been quick to poke holes in that plan. While Castiel and Gabriel were angels, and they knew war, this was essentially a _hunt_ and there was nothing that Dean and Sam were better at planning than hunts. As Dean pointed out to Gabriel “We tricked and trapped you, didn’t we? And we did that on the fly, inside your own little pocket dimension bullshit. Tricking this guy down here to chat with us? That’s _nothing_.”

The way that Gabriel had sort of gaped at them probably shouldn’t have been as satisfying as it was.

So, Dean and Sam had laid out a simple plan, one based off of what they knew of Metatron and what Gabriel and Castiel were able to help fill in about him. Once they had a good judge of his character, they’d figured out something simple enough.

Sam was the one they’d chosen to talk to him. Not only was he the one who had the best chance at offering up something that Metatron might want, he was the one that would be the best able to keep himself under control long enough to play the part that they needed. He wouldn’t get angry and shout or demand that Metatron get down here. The only thing that was likely to do was to send trouble their way. Who knew what angels were close or what kind of power Metatron had? So far, it seemed like the angels might’ve lost their wings during the fall, unable to fly anywhere, but that didn’t mean that Metatron couldn’t just send them somewhere with his own power.

They were taking a risk here and it had the potential to be a big one depending on how the angel upstairs reacted. Sam kept all that in mind as he stood there in the center of the field and looked up at the sky with his brother and his brother’s angel behind him, and an archangel hiding nearby waiting for his time to break in.

“Metatron.” Despite how silly he felt addressing the sky, Sam let out a breath and reminded himself that – just because other angels ignored him didn’t mean that Metatron would. He was going to be listening to them. Probably listening deliberately _for_ them. “Look, we just want to talk, all right. We get it, you’re the tough guy here. The one in charge. But, we just…” He cast a look back at Castiel and Dean and he bit his lip, knowing that he had to play this part perfectly. Then he lifted his eyes back to the sky. “We just want to make a deal, okay?”

“Sam!” Dean hissed out. He made as if to step forward, like he was trying to stop Sam, like this wasn’t all a part of their plan, and Sam quickly stepped away from him. He also started to speak faster, as if trying to get all the words out before Dean could stop him. “You hear me, Metatron? I want to make a deal with you. I’ll give you something you want, and you give us back Cas’s grace. That’s it. Isn’t it at least worth listening to?”

“What exactly do you have that you think might be something I want?”

The new voice had them all stopping in place and turning towards it. Sam fought back the surge of satisfaction he felt inside. There, standing just a few feet away from them, was Metatron. Whether it was really him or just an illusion was up for debate. If he was smart, sending an illusion was the way to go. That would keep him safely in Heaven while they were dealt with. It’d also ruin their plans, but they’d figure out a way around it if they had to.

Dean stepped towards Sam, reaching out to grab his arm with a low “Dammit, Sammy!” followed almost instantly by a growl for Metatron. “Listen here, you dick. We’re not here to give you anything. You’re gonna give us back Cas’s grace…”

“Or what?” Metatron asked smugly. “You’re going to ‘take it from me’? Do you really think you stand a chance?”

With a glare for Dean, Sam jerked his arm free so that he could step away from his brother. They were all playing their roles perfectly. “We’re not here to fight you.” He cast a look at Dean that clearly said ‘shut up’ and then took another step forward, towards Metatron. “We just want to make a trade, that’s all. Cas isn’t meant to be a human. He needs his grace.” Those words weren’t a lie. They’d be all the more powerful, too, for the truth that was in them. Castiel wasn’t meant to be human. He was trying his best, but it was a lot for him, and angels just weren’t made to be human. They were too – much. Too _other_. Being human, no matter how they might mimic it, was just beyond them.

“And what exactly is it that you’re looking to trade for something so valuable?”

This was the part that was going to have to be carefully played. Gabriel hadn’t been happy with it at all. He wanted to storm right in and go after Metatron the instant that he landed. It’d taken Sam, Dean, and Castiel to all convince him that it was stupid to do it that way – that Metatron would sense something like him coming towards them and would run. No, they had to keep him as distracted as possible so that Gabriel, hiding himself as Loki, could creep up to them beyond whatever wards they knew Metatron would throw into place upon landing. As Gabriel had said “There’s no way he missed my presence lately. Especially after what I did to Abaddon. If he touches down on earth, you better believe he’s going to throw down some serious warding. And seeing as how he’s the Scribe, his warding is going to be pretty damn good.”

That meant that they needed something worthy of distracting Metatron. There was only one thing that Sam could think of. “A story.”

Metatron looked amused. “A story? You think you’ve got a story I haven’t already read?”

“I think I’ve got a story that no one’s ever read.”

There was no mistaking it – interest flashed behind the amusement in Metatron’s eyes. Sam had caught him, whether the angel was ready to admit it or not. “That’s a pretty big claim to make. I’ve been around since stories were _invented_.”

Behind Sam there was the sound of movement, shuffling footsteps, and then Castiel’s low voice saying “Sam, no. This isn’t worth it. My grace isn’t worth it. I’ll survive as a human.”

Much to Sam’s annoyance, Metatron started to laugh. He actually stood there and laughed at Castiel with a maliciousness that made Sam seethe. There was honest enjoyment in the pain that he’d caused clear in the angel’s eyes. It was a look Sam recognized. He’d seen it before, as Sam, and he’d seen it as Sigyn. He knew that look of power and enjoyment in someone else’s helplessness. Because of that, it made his voice a bit sharper than he’d intended, a bit more dangerous. “It is worth it.” He refused to turn around. Looking back at them would only let the two see that Sam wasn’t as in control as he was supposed to be. “I can tell you about the Cage, and about Michael and Lucifer.”

They were getting close here, but they hadn’t quite hooked him yet. He was interested, he just wasn’t interested enough to _stay._ Though Sam knew it would infuriate Dean, and that it wasn’t anywhere near part of the plan, he added on one last fact that he knew would close the deal – and he said it in Enochian. “ _I can tell you the story of Lucifer’s Fall, from his view. The one view that no one’s heard – the one that’s been forbidden_.”

The way that Metatron’s eyes lit up made it clear that Sam had done it. He’d caught his focus. The hunter stood calmly, ignoring Dean’s demands to know what he’d said, ignoring Castiel’s shocked inhalation, ignoring all of it except Metatron’s face. All he had to do was hold on until Gabriel could break through the wards. That was all Sam had to do here. If that meant doing something that Sam wanted to absolutely _not_ do, using a language that – for him – would always mean fear and pain, well, he would do it. He’d do it, to keep Metatron here, to give Gabriel his chance, to help save a Heaven that had never wanted him anywhere near it.

“Well, well, well.” Metatron strolled forward, looking extremely interested and just a tiny bit impressed. “I have to say, I’m surprised, Sam Winchester. Of all the things I thought you’d offer, I didn’t really expect _this_.”

Sam lifted his chin and made himself continue. Though it hurt, though it made it just a little bit harder to breathe, he kept going. “ _You know I can deliver. The fact that I choose to speak to you this way is proof enough of that. How would I know the language without having learned it during my time with him?_ ”

“True. You picked up some things from your time with the Morningstar. But how do I know that you know _this_?”

He was so close then. Right in front of Sam. All that power in that tiny body, and Sam had never been stupid enough to forget that there were immense beings inside of these small, frail, human bodies. He knew the power that Metatron held was enough that he could snap Sam’s neck without breaking a sweat. However, he’d been at the mercy of angels quite a bit stronger than this. Scared though he might be, he didn’t let it show. Instead he _used_ it, hardening his voice into a very clear threat. “How do I know you’ll deliver once I do?”

“Oh, you don’t.” A whole new voice said. The instant Sam heard it, he relaxed, knowing that they were safe now. Even as he turned to look to the side where Gabriel was strolling towards them, a smile was already gracing Sam’s lips. He held no fear now that the archangel was here. Not even with Metatron still right next to him. The Scribe was gaping openly at Gabriel and there was a flash of fear in his eyes. Sam was sure he tried to run. That thought was only proved when Gabriel let out a laugh, one that was nowhere near as malicious as Metatron’s had been earlier, yet so much more dangerous. “Oh, no, buddy. You’re not going anywhere. I think it’s time that you and I had ourselves a little _chat_.”

Metatron took a full step back from Sam as Gabriel got closer. “Gabriel. I… I heard you’d come back. It’s a miracle, truly…”

A snap of Gabriel’s fingers had a strip of duct tape appearing over Metatron’s mouth. He stopped at Sam’s side and hooked his hands in his pockets, shaking his head at the same time. “I think we’ve heard just about enough out of you. I should’ve been clearer, I guess. I’m gonna chat – you get to listen.”

Whatever Gabriel was doing to hold Metatron in place must’ve been working. He felt confident enough, at least, to sneak a look back at the other two to check in on them, and then to look up at Sam. The look on his face was one that Sam could easily read. It was a silent ‘are you okay?’ that was eerily similar to the looks that Dean had given him many times over the years.

Once he was sure of all that, Gabriel turned his focus back to Metatron. “Well! Been a long time, hasn’t it? Gotta say, buddy boy, you’ve changed.” Even as Metatron tried to back away, Gabriel was casually moving forward, walking in a lazy sort of circle around the obviously terrified angel. Sam had moved back to stand with Dean and Castiel now that his part was done and he watched as Metatron’s eyes followed Gabriel’s every move. The archangel seemed to enjoy the attention. “Who would’ve figured, Dad’s glorified secretary would get the balls to actually try and _take over_? I mean, the ambition, it’s admirable. Kudos to you.” Lifting his hands, Gabriel gave a slow clap.

“Oh yeah.” Dean grumbled lowly next to Sam. “Compliment the monster.”

Castiel reached out a hand and laid it Dean’s arm, reminding him to be silent. The trio watched together as Gabriel paused, his head cocked to the side in that little tilt that all angels did. Then, to their surprise, he let out a laugh.

“You know, I was really hoping you were going to be this stupid.” Gabriel leaned in, smirking as he closed the last bit of distance between the two of them. When he lifted his hand, Metatron actually _flinched_. Gabriel chuckled. He reached out with one hand and hooked a finger inside the collar of Metatron’s shirt, making Sam wonder _what the hell_? A second later he got his answer. From Metatron’s shirt, Gabriel drew out a necklace – on the end of which sat a bottle full of light that had to be _grace_. “Pride’s always been your downfall, Metty. The smart thing would’ve been to hide this somewhere in Heaven where we couldn’t get to it. But no, you had to bring it down and show it off. Show off how much smarter than us you are.”

The sound of the chain breaking seemed to echo loudly around them all. Gabriel drew the necklace into his hand and them dumped it in his pocket, patting it once before he fixed his eyes back on Metatron.

It looked like Metatron tried to say something, only to be stopped by the tape. To their surprise, Gabriel snapped and vanished it, allowing the angel to speak. Metatron didn’t waste any time. “I’m sure we can work something out, Gabriel. We used to be friend, you and I.”

“Work something out?” The way Gabriel said that made clear how amusing he found the idea. “It’s cute that you think I’m here to _bargain_ with you. “You might be resonating with Dad’s Word right now, but you seem to have forgotten that you’re just meant to write it down. I’m made to _carry_ it.”

All of a sudden the air around them seemed to tremble and shake with the power that was building. Sam swore he saw a shadow of wings flaring up behind Gabriel. In that moment there was absolutely no doubt about the power and strength of the being before them. He wasn’t Gabriel, the fun-loving trickster who ate candy like it was going out of style and never seemed to stop smiling or laughing at some joke only he knew. This was Gabriel, the archangel, God’s Messenger, and he was not happy.

“You’ve forgotten your place.” There was a deeper resonance to Gabriel’s voice now. Layers that Sam had never heard before – that, once, he wouldn’t have been able to pick out. To the side, he saw as Dean winced, his head ducking down like the sound of Gabriel’s voice was making his ears hurt. Sam and Castiel didn’t flinch. They watched in awe as the power grew and Gabriel seemed to, well, _grow_. “Instead of taking what you know and using it to help, you tricked one of your own and threw everyone out. You’ve perverted everything that Heaven stands for and made an imbalance in the very fabric of reality. Souls are trapped in the veil, angels walk the earth, and our siblings are _dying_ , all because you chose to step up into a role that wasn’t yours.”

Metatron dropped to his knees there in front of Gabriel, the power of those words pushing him down, echoing with a command that he was programmed to obey.

The archangel stood over him and looked down without an ounce of pity in his eyes. “You’re going to take me to the entrance you’ve set up for you and your followers, and you’re going to escort me into Heaven so that we can fix everything you’ve done.” For a moment the power was heavier, darker, and Sam shuddered at the terrifyingly familiar feel of an archangel’s fury. It crackled in the air, echoed by a roll of thunder and the bright, sudden flash of lighting. “Then, Metatron, you’ll face Judgment, and we’ll decide your Fate.”

Another boom of thunder and then the brightest flash of lightning yet, and when it cleared, the field was empty.

Sam let out a rather shaky breath as the world around them slowly returned to normal. The sun was shining again, making him realize just how dark the sky had gotten. He stared at the spot where Gabriel had just been and tried to decide if he was more terrified or turned on right in that moment. The fact that he even had to ask probably said something about him. He found that he didn’t really care, though.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean breathed out. Even he sounded stunned. His usual snark was nowhere in evidence.

Castiel, however, spoke with a voice that was layered heavily with awe. “It has been a long time since the power of Gabriel has echoed through the world like that. Angels all over will have felt it and know of his return.”

“That was a hell of a lot of power he was throwing around there.” Dean said. He shook his head, brushing off the shock as they’d been trained to do, focusing instead on the facts. “So, does this mean everything’s gonna be okay now? He just, shows up and Metatron rolls right over for him?”

“As Gabriel explained, even powered by the Word there was no hope for Metatron to stand against Gabriel. The only thing that had protected him thus far was his safety inside of a locked Heaven. The instant he was foolish enough to step foot on earth, he sealed his fate. Gabriel’s Judgment will not be kind.” Castiel said. He didn’t look bothered by it.

That had Dean turning his attention a bit more to Castiel. “That’s something else. I get the feeling there was a bit more to that than we know. What was all this talk about judgment? Something tells me he’s not just talking about sending the guy to jail.”

“I do not know what form this Judgment will take. That’s not for me to decide.” Castiel said. “Once, we all had our roles. The lesser angels are assigned to various tasks. Warriors, healers, guardians, caretakers, and so on. But the archangels, they were more. Gabriel was our Father’s Messenger, yes, yet he possessed other titles as well.”

“The Archangel of Justice.” Sam said softly. It wasn’t just lore that provided that name for him. Memories drifted up in his mind – memories that weren’t his own.

His words had Castiel nodding. “Yes. He carried out Father’s Judgment, his Justice. It is a role that he was made for. Even as a trickster, he couldn’t escape it, casting Judgment on those he came across. While his punishments were… different, here on earth, they were still Judgments. He has always been creative with them. What he plans for Metatron, I do not know. But it will be no more than his… what was it you used to describe his actions? His…” Lifting his hands, Castiel made air quotes. “…‘just desserts’.”

Sam stared at Castiel for a moment before he couldn’t help himself – he started to laugh. He heard the low, huskier sound of Dean’s laugh right beside him. It was nice to know that, no matter what else was going on, some things were never going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few hours before Gabriel finally came back to them. They’d made their way back to the Bunker by then and were all hanging out in what had been dubbed the TV room – after a few upgrades from Gabriel that included a lot more movies, a better TV, surround sound, and some comfortable seating – when the archangel appeared. He didn’t do it with a lot of fanfare or anything like that. One moment they were all sitting there mostly ignoring the movie Dean had put in, and the next moment the couch dipped next to Sam and he had a lapful of Gabriel. Or, well, Gabriel’s head. The archangel was stretched out along the couch, his head in Sam’s lap and the rest of his body just flopped there like he was utterly exhausted.

Everyone looked over the instant that they heard Sam make a sound of surprise. All eyes went to Gabriel, who didn’t even flinch under those looks. Instead, he pulled a little vial from his pocket – the necklace that he’d taken from Metatron. Though, to Sam it seemed like it was just a bit brighter than it’d been before. Like there was… more?

“Here, Cassie.” With a casual toss, Gabriel sent the vial flying to Castiel, who easily caught it out of the air. Gabriel let his hand drop back down to the couch and he just sort of, melted, his whole body going lax. His eyes were even closed. “I believe that belongs to you, kiddo. Do with it what you will.”

The casual way he did it was in complete opposite to the awed look on Castiel’s face. The ex-angel held in his hand the very thing that could make hi man angel again. The thing that made him who he was. Castiel stared down at that vial and then lifted watery eyes to lock on to Gabriel. “Thank you, brother.”

True to form, Gabriel lazily waved a hand his way and said not a word, not even bothering to open his eyes. Sam smiled at the sight, though he didn’t realize it. This time, it wasn’t his knowledge of Sigyn that told him the truth of Gabriel’s feelings. IT was his own knowledge, both of Gabriel and of similar actions from Dean. Though the archangel was pretending not to care right now, that didn’t mean that he didn’t. He cared _too much_.

Caught up in studying Gabriel’s peaceful face, Sam didn’t notice his brother or Castiel leave. Not until Gabriel said “Ten bucks says they’re going to the roof right now to deal with that.”

Sam looked up and realized they were alone. His smile grew a little more. “That’s a sucker bet.”

“Meh.”

As he watched Gabriel settle in, it seemed natural to reach a hand up and start to stroke it through his hair. He had to fight back a chuckle as Gabriel made a sound that was practically a purr. The action triggered something in Sam and a sensation that was becoming a bit too familiar washed over him. He’d learned it was better to embrace it than fight it, so he let his eyes slip closed as the memory played through his head of a time eerily similar to this one.

_She gently carded her fingers through his hair and smiled down at the relaxed face below her. His head was pillowed in her lap and his hands folded over his chest. For that moment, he looked so at peace one could almost forget the anger that had shown there earlier. The absolute rage that had twisted his features as he’d stood before the idiot who dared insult them – no, who had dared insult her and their child._

_“You’re laughing at me.” Loki mumbled. He didn’t open his eyes, though his lips gave a slight twitch._

_Without shame she smiled even more. “You enjoy it.”_

_The only sound he made was another of those low, rumbling purrs that seemed to come straight from his chest, the ones that meant he was truly content and happy. If she paid close enough attention she could sometimes feel the same sort of purr in his power as it brushed up against hers. Content with that, she let her fingers continue to play, turning from light tugs to familiar twists, his purr only growing louder as both their contentment grew._

When Sam opened his eyes once more, it took a second to differentiate between past and present. He’d gotten better at that, surprisingly enough, but at the moment it wasn’t exactly easy. The sound of Gabriel purring was louder now, just as it’d been in the memory, and Sam slowly realized that his fingers had begun to replay what he’d seen in that memory. Instead of just playing with Gabriel’s hair he found himself plaiting small bits of it in a style he’d never seen before. It was a small French braid that started in front of his ear and followed back over it. When he finished, a strip of leather appeared in his hands and he smiled to himself as he tied it off.

Gabriel didn’t say a word as he rolled his head to face the other direction so Sam could make a matching one on the other side. It took barely any thought for Sam’s fingers to make what he hadn’t even known he _could_ make until a few minutes ago.

Somewhere nearby there came a flare of something Sam actually _felt_ while, at the same time, the lights began to flicker. It was the feeling more than anything else that had Sam going still. This wasn’t the same as feeling Gabriel’s power in the air earlier. This – this was different. This was power that he _knew_ , yes, but also power that had hurt him before. Power that had broken him. With every part of him so open in that moment, it left Sam frozen, his whole body locking down in the instant assessment of _‘safe, trouble, what, where’_ that was running through his head.

The soft nuzzle against his thigh drew him out of his thoughts. He looked down, blinking his eyes to try and clear them. He found that he’d frozen with the braid halfway done. Gabriel was the one nuzzling at his thigh, and Sam could see that he was still smiling, though there was something almost sad to it now. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, either. “You’re more sensitive to that stuff than I realized.” At the same time that he spoke, the sense of power that was always around him shifted a little and Sam actually felt it as the archangel drew some of himself in.

There were a few ways that Sam could handle this moment. How he did was going to determine how Gabriel would act, he knew. Because of that, Sam debated only for a moment before he gave the braid he held a yank. “Don’t be stupid.” Sam ignored the startled look he got and resumed the braid that he held. “I’m not scared of your power, Gabriel. You’ve used it on me, yeah, but your power itself hasn’t ever directly hurt me. So quit trying to hold it in.”

The power paused in the air, hesitant, and then it slowly leaked out until it was back to normal, a sensation that followed Gabriel that Sam hadn’t even realized he was consciously noticing before. He could see the lines on Gabriel’s face had relaxed as well and his smile was once more honest. “Sir, yes, sir.”

Chuckling, Sam shook his head and finished off his braid. Another strip of leather appeared and he used that to tie it off. Then, because they were both enjoying themselves, he rolled Gabriel until the archangel was looking straight up, allowing Sam access to all of his hair at once. It was easy to gather up bits above the braids he’d just made. He set to work making a braid on either side that he could join together at the back. Gabriel was once more purring underneath his touches.

Sam watched his fingers move and gave a small shake of his head. “This should probably be a bit weird.”

“It’s only weird if you make it weird.” Gabriel murmured. His lips curved up a little. “We should go on a date.”

The switch from one thing to the next threw Sam for a moment. His hands froze over the braid he held. Then, with a mental shake, he continued on. “Yeah?” It wasn’t the most intelligent of responses but it was all he could really come up with at the moment.

Gabriel gave a small nod that managed not to mess up what Sam was doing. “Mm hm. Isn’t that what you humans do when you’re trying to get to know someone?”

The idea that Gabriel wanted to take steps to get to know _him_ , that he was actually admitting there were things for him to learn, warmed up something inside of Sam. Even so, he couldn’t help pointing out, “The way most angels act, I got the impression you guys sort of knew all about us.” Not that he agreed with that assessment, it was just what all angels seemed to think.

When Gabriel let out a disgusted snort, it made Sam chuckle. “Hello? I was hiding for a long time, Sammo. Missed out on a lot. Besides, I don’t want to know what those douchebags know. I want to know _you_.”

Sam was very definitely _not_ blushing at that. He watched with more care than was needed as he joined the two braids into one so that it would dangle down the back of Gabriel’s head. “I kind of figured you’d be busy for a while, what with… everything.”

“Time runs way differently upstairs than it does down here, bucko. Just like it does in Hell. For you guys, I’ve been gone for most the afternoon. Up there, it’s been a bit longer. I got Metty all locked away in his little prison to await trial, we’ve opened up the gates, angels all over probably felt it already. So shoot me if I’m looking to spend time with the gorgeous guy I’ve got my eye on before I get sucked up into the politics that are going to show up.” He cracked one eye open and rolled it up to look at Sam. There was good humor there as well as something else that set Sam’s heart beating just a little harder. Gabriel winked at him and then closed his eye once more. “So what do you say, sweetheart? Feel like grabbing some dinner with me?”

All Sam could do was stare. Only Gabriel… only Gabriel would lay here and talk about fixing Heaven, solving one of their biggest problems, and taking out Metatron, all like it was _no big deal_. Like it was nothing more than some personal annoyance that got in the way of the things that he actually wanted to be doing. In this case, that seemed to be going on a date with Sam. He opened his mouth to tell him just how insane he thought he was, only to find himself instead saying “I want somewhere with good food. Nothing greasy.”

His response had Gabriel’s eyes snapping open. The grin that was turned his way brought an answering tug to Sam’s lips. “You’re so needy.” Despite the mocking words, there was enough warmth there that it took all the sting out of it.

Amused, Sam tied off the end of Gabriel’s braid and then gave it one final tug before he let go. “You’ll get used to it.”

He was rewarded with a laugh as Gabriel sat up. When he pushed up to his feet and then turned towards Sam, one hand held out towards him and a smile on his lips, it had Sam’s breath catching in his throat. With the braids in his hair and that devil-may-care sparkle in his eyes and smirk on his lips, all mixed together with the modern clothes and the sort of aged look in his eyes, he was a startling mix of both Gabriel and Lok in that moment. Present and past. He wasn’t just the being that Sigyn had known and loved, the one that Sam was growing to love more and more. He was also the trickster, the archangel, that Sam had met, the one that had messed with them and fought with them and died for them. He was all of those things. And if Sam could look at him and recognize that, shouldn’t he have faith that Gabriel could do the same with him?

Sam reached up one hand and laid it in Gabriel’s, allowing him to pull him up to his feet. Gabriel grinned up at him once Sam was on his feet. “All right, sweetheart. I’m gonna knock your socks off.”

The boasting earned him a raised eyebrow from Sam. “Really, Gabriel?” His own smile turned just a bit mischievous. “It’s only our first date. What kind of boy do you think I am?”

That earned him another of Gabriel’s real laughs. “You’re going to keep me on my toes, aren’t you?”

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

The sound of Gabriel’s snap echoed with their laughter even after the two of them were gone.


End file.
